1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a washing apparatus and more specifically to a motorcycle wheel washer which rotates the wheels of a motorcycle for washing.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A problem frequently encountered with motorcycles is the washing of their wheels. Although car washes exist, they cannot be adapted for use to clean the wheels of a motorcycle, because the wheels of the motorcycle need to be revolved. It appears that no invention exists which enables the wheels of a motorcycle to be revolved for cleaning.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a motorcycle wheel washer which allows the wheels of any sized motorcycle to be revolved for washing.